PVZ Globe Radesnsmno Season 1
By: Iamarepeater I made this fan fiction which covers a lot of random scenes. Each are on its own. There is no direct link between each scene (although is you study each scene hard, you may find a a link). Enjoy anyway! If you need to know how the entire fan fiction looks like, it would look like this for each scene and the changeover. How it would look like Scene (Any number): (Name of scene) (Whatever happens in this scene) (Statics can be seen) Scene (Add one to the previous scene number): (Name of scene) (Whatever happens in this scene) and so on until the final scene The fan fiction begins (Relax. It will be linked to PVZ. I won't go off-topic) Scene 1: So close and yet so far I regretted not digging further. Just look below. Me: Alright. We have determined where is all those ancient treasures. It would be located right at the area near Central Plant Park and we have been given permission by the Plant government to excavate the area and then we exacrt the treasure from there. Peashooter: So we can dig for as long as we want? Me: Yes. Sunflower: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going. Later on at Central Plant Park..... Me: Alright. Let's dig here. Sometime later..... Me: Nope. Seems like we were fooled. Let's get out of this deep hole. Peashooter and Sunflower: Yep. So they left the deep hole. What they should have done is dig a little further since all the treasures were just within their reach. What a waste of time and now the Plant government had to ask people to fill up the hole. (Statics) Scene 2: "Real" gun Chomper: Hey look Sunny. A wooden gun. Sunflower: Could it be a fake? Chomper: Would it? (Aims upward and did a firing action.) (A shot zombie duck fell from the sky into Sunflower's hands.) Chomper: Wow! It works! (Suddenly a duck hunter appears from the bushes.) Hunter: HEY! THAT'S MINE! (Takes the dead duck away) Sunny: What's going on? I think that's gun's a fake. Chomper: I KNOW IT IS. (Snapping the fake gun into two.) (Statics) Scene 3: Movie woe 1 You had that moment when you are watching a movie and then you had someone blocking your because they were wearing a tall hat? Watch as how Chomper resolves that. (note: everyone was whispering here) Chomper: God. I have this lady wearing a large hat and she's blocking my view. I will not know why did Poncho zombie said that line. I know! I could just move to the right. (he does that) Me: (realises that chomper was invading my private space) Hey bud! Move back to your own seat! Chomper: Sorry! (goes back to his own seat) Let me think... I know! (sees that the lady's hat had a lot of chicken on it) I will eat it till it no longer exist. (starts eating the hat) Lady: What is going on with my hat? (statics) Scene 4: Beach daze Always remember to check whether you're wearing anything before you step out of the changing room. Apparently, Torchwood forgot this rule. Torchwood: Man! It's so hot! I'm burning! Thank god I brought my swimming trunks with me. Flame-proof trunks. Just need to find a changing room in the beach. (sees one) YES! Just need to need to enter it and change. (he leaves... bare but thinks he is wearing his trucks (he was leaving in a rush)) Torchwood: YES! I'm so having fun! (as he goes along the coast, two girls can be seen horrified) Rose: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVERT! Fluttershy: (eyes melted when she saw Torchwood running bare) Torchwood: Why are they so horrified? (looks down and realised that he was not wearing his trunks) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BACK TO THE CHANGING ROOM! (he left the beach in disgrace) Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics